


Duality

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Injury, Conspiracy, Fights, Friendship, Knight, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-War, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Technology, War, half mama power, idk what to tag, ill add tags later, might inspire myself from some final fantasy stuff, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Jongdae is the prince of the most prosperous kingdom of the 4 Islandors. Luhan is his loyal knight who would risk his life for his prince without even an ounce of hesitation. Together they will have to face the fall of their home and fight their way back to the throne.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is truly a rare pair, however I read a fic recently and it was just... ahhh. The Luchen in it was so perfect I actually needed to write something, at first it was only supposed to be a small one shot, but I guess you will notice it might be longer. Anyway, if ever I get some readers, I hope you will enjoy it!

The air feels fresh against the expense of his uncovered neck.

Beautiful and colorful flowers are finally out, and Jongdae could set foot outside without his limbs and bones freezing him to death. The garden is silent at this time of the day, not many people around, all already busy with an assigned task.

He himself should be at the library studying the new treaty his father, the king, just signed with the kingdom north to them. Algarar. After years arboring tense and violent relationships, his father managed to create an era of peace everyone wished would last. From this, Jongdae was supposed, as the prince, to learn some valuable elements of how to deal with the 3 other kingdoms that were forming the Islandors. Which is interesting, but for today his mind is elsewhere.

Without much care for his immaculate clothes, white loose pants with a long floating jacket made of an almost transparent fabric, he sits on the ground and the dirt. There is a bench near him, but he prefers to feel the soil get his pants wet and the feeling of the earth closer to him than it ever is when he is inside the castle.

For the first time in so many days, Jongdae feels like he can breath. The air urges into his lungs, filling him with a sense of satisfaction he forgot he could get so easily. To be stuck inside always kills him slowly, leaving him feeling restless, as if his bones were shaking inside of him, asking to feel the earth and the sky. 

It is easier for his father, Fire and Water being his elements. Which could be found everywhere around their castle, a large fountain in the main hall, small ones in the hallways, in his room, everywhere. Plus the torches set on most walls at night, everything there for the king to feel comfortable inside his own walls.

It isn’t the same for Jongdae, the prince, whose late mother gave her element to him. The reason why he can’t seem to live and become dull if he can’t let his fingers dig into the very dirt under him. Earth, the rarer of the common elements but also the strongest when well used. This is what his father keeps repeating to him.

He smiles as the deep sound of thunder reach his ears, the vibration resonating inside his flesh. Added to his already powerful ability, Jongdae also has Thunder, which is known has an uncommon element. This is the work of the royal blood, duality in everything, his father clear opposite inside his own magic. The prince with the earth and sky as opposite poles. 

Most nobles have one element, strong or less, a lot of peasants also have one, usually weaker. 

The royal kin had two strong elements completing each other. The reason they managed to own their right as the ones in power of their land. 

To Jongdae, being inside is the same as being cut from his lungs after a while. His quarter are on the 3rd floor, easier to protect that way, the library on the 2nd. Even the outdoor training ground is reserved for the knights, the reason why Jongdae has his own inside. Again. Stuck in the castle. 

He closes his eyes, his sight useless when he can feel the life around him so easily. The ground, the dirt, the grass and flowers caressed by the strong wind, the trees and their leaves, the steps of people on the land. Even the electricity in the air, the unavoidable storm soon above them. All of this, is clear in his mind, mapping everything that is part of the earth around him. 

Minutes pass without him moving, everything feel so freeing at the moment. It almost makes him want to scream and release all the tension that had built in his body for the past weeks. However, before he can let himself go, steps get into his skulls as someone walks on the ground near him. The shadow of a smile appears on his lips, as he recognizes perfectly who it is.

“The king would be mad to see you so unguarded, my prince.” The pinched voice, so familiar to his ears, is obviously disapproving. Not that Jongdae minds it truly.

Light fills his vision as he lets his eyelids flutter open, the forms around him are hard to distinguish at first, but soon he can clearly see the frown on the knight’s face. “Then I am glad you are not my father, and will not go tell him about it.” Jongdae does not budge from his place on the dirt. The first droplets of water finally falling to kiss his skin. “Got tired of searching for me around, Lu Han?” 

“You told me you left for the library.” The knight grumbles under his breath, but clear enough for Jongdae to hear and smirk, amused. “I leave 5 minutes to attend the knight meeting, and the first thing I know is that you fled.” Lu Han brings a hand on his face, clearly annoyed by the situation. “You truly want another personal guard, they will soon replace me if it continues.” His hand falls from his face, to rest on the pommel of his sword. Always guarded and ready. 

“You know they will not.” The prince easily discards the worries of his knight, as he raises his face toward the small rain falling on them. Each time the far away thunder reaches him, he feels more energy seeks into his body, his mind asking to reach out and control what is his. 

It only gets him a snap of tongue from Lu Han, who takes a couple steps toward the prince but does not reach out for him. It reminds Jongdae of how exposed they are to all the windows of the castle leading to the garden. “Let’s get inside, you will be wet, fall sick and your teacher is searching for you.” From the corner of his eyes, Jongdae can see him looking him over. “In addition, your trousers are now a mess, you will need to change.” It is clear on Lu Han’s face, that he is getting discouraged at the time they have been wasting. Or more precisely, the time the prince made them waste by not obeying to his planned schedule. 

A resigned sigh leaves his mouth, lowering his head to shake it. At least he could enjoy it for a bit, elemental energy is finally filling his limbs and making him feel like himself and not only a dull version of his own self. As he removes his fingers from the ground, the exaggerated annoyed sigh of Lu Han makes him laugh, yes he also has to wash them too. 

Before he gets up, Jongdae lets the palms of his hands brush against the fertile land, pulsing a soft and gentle energy out of them. It takes only a minute for flowers and grass to grow with magic filling them, shining lightly in the dark weather. It will not stay like it, but for now it is a beautiful sight Jongdae missed dearly. 

“You are too stoic, Lu Han.” He says as he raises to his feet, since it would be a waste of time to try and wipe the dirt away from his immaculate pants, he does not even bother to do so. The knight has a sour expression on, impatient for the prince to get back in schedule and to not get blamed for it. Jongdae thinks he should know by then, that the prince was now old enough to decide who would be his personal guard, which meant no one would come and take his place at his side. 

“You are not making it easy for me to be any other way.” The glare he received from Lu Han is always refreshing and familiar at the same time. He never is easy on him, never actually acts like the other knights. They know each other way too much for it. Jongdae only allows it in front of people, for them to look stiff and detached, else it becomes quickly displeasing.

“Maybe I should make it worst.” With his words, thunder grumbles behind them strongly, rain suddenly pouring on them and drenching them. It brings with it a feeling of satisfaction in Jongdae, filling all of his limbs with power, and by the desperate look Lu Han is giving him, Jongdae knows his eyes must be yellow and lighten up. 

Before he notices it he is laughing loudly, the pull so strong he just jumps on Lu Han making both of them fall in a weird mess of armors, royal fabrics and limbs. The knight doesn’t let out a cry, but a low groan as they fall on the ground and in the forming mud together. The cold from the rain and the wet dirt get through his clothes, which he doesn’t care about.

“Are you kidding me?” Comes the angry answer from Lu Han, washing his armor and clothes not as easy for him. Easily, he reverses their roles and pins the prince to the ground. His eyes a deep green, the wind around suddenly stronger. It makes Jongdae shakes in anticipation, loving to provoke his knight so he uses his wind elemental magic. “Why are you making my life so hard?” It would be almost a whine if Jongdae didn’t know better. 

“Because it’s my only joy.” Jongdae half scream and laughs above the storm, even as he is stuck under the knight, dirty and cold. Wind blowing so strongly, there is leaves that hits his face as they fly away. 

“And you are my biggest pain.” Is Lu Han’s deadpanned answer, harshly gripping at Jongdae, putting them both up. He storms toward the castle’s entrance, a dirty and amused prince in his steps.

***

Jongdae is laughing at Lu Han’s angry expression as he himself gets rid of his clothing. 

“It is not even my decision.” However, this makes him happier than having to study today.

After their episode in the garden, Lu Han forced Jongdae back into his room, asked him to change before they went to the knights’ quarter for himself to get a change of clothes. The guard did not want to lose more time as he led the prince to the library right after. He apologized for being late for both of them, a shameful expression on.

When Jongin, his uncle and teacher, raised their eyes to them, as usual holding a book in his hands, it only was to grimace. “Where have you been?” His glares is clearly unimpressed, but it does not bother Jongdae much. After all, his uncle prefers his nephew than his own brother. “You stink, go wash yourself, I am not teaching you if you are to make me gag every minute.” With it he returned to his book, ignoring the prince and knight standing in the same room.

Lu Han fumed as they walked back to Jongdae’s room, but the latter is only amused at the whole situation. 

This is why now he is back to his own quarters. Lu Han stands near the door as usual. 2 of his personal servants wait beside the bath entrance. Waiting to help their master to wash. It is a ritual the royal member is used to, being touched by people there to serve him, not truly having privacy at any time. 

He is about to remove his buttoned silky shirt, trousers already on the ground, when he catches Lu Han’s deadly glare toward the 2 servants. It takes the breath away from him for a second, as he tries to understand why would his knight reacts in such a way suddenly.

_Suddenly._

It is truly sudden? Or long avoided?

The prince bites his lower lip, his heartbeat hard against his chest. When he turns toward the servants and tells them “You can go, I will not need you.” He is not sure what took possession of him. His look is sharp and commanding, and even if they look confused for a moment, they bown to Jongdae as they leave by the door beside a surprised looking knight. 

His mouth is set in a thin line, obviously holding himself to say something to the prince. 

Jongdae walks slowly to the bath entrance, the archway that leads to it made of colored stones, all different kind of yellow, the representation of his elements. After a deep breath, he turns his head on the side, giving a knowing glance to his knight. “Are you going to bath me or stay there?” He doesn’t wait before he removes the last piece of clothes from his body, sliding slowly on the ground. 

His feet bring him inside the room full of floating steam, the bath is a large square in the ground, the local hot source feeds and keeps the water warm here. 

Naked in the room, his skin feels weirdly exposed. Especially when he hears the sound of an armor being set on the ground behind him. It isn't like it will be the first time his guard sees him naked, far from it. However, his body shivers under the eyes he knows on him. His mind electrified at how bold his demand is.

Unable to look back at Lu Han, Jongdae slowly gets in the warm water until he is chest deep. There is an unusual breeze in the room, soft but present, and the prince knows it is from his knight, his feelings probably mixing with his magic.

“This is not my role to do so.” The words are soft, and the clings of pots being placed beside the bath is clear in the room. The royal member does not need to look at what the other is doing to know the knight decided to get the aromatic soap and oils. A contrast with his own claim. 

“I do know.” Jongdae finally lets himself turn around, his eyes finding the form of the guard almost unfamiliar without its armor. Clear but bruised skin is revealed without the shirt on. He kept his trousers, which the prince thinks is better. They should not be found both naked in one room. “Nevertheless, this is what I wished for.” 

There is a moment of silence full of questions that stretches, none of them trying to answer them. Without more words, the prince sits on one of the bench inside the tank, water stopping at his waist. Calloused hands hesitate for a second, before they start to scrub Jongdae’s skin. It is a contrast from what he is used, most of his quarter servants have soft hands. Unlike them, Lu Han is used to battle and physical work. 

Even so, it does not come to his mind to complain about the feeling of it, the touch so familiar and foreign all at once, Jongdae wants to bask in it and keeps it with him when it will not be there anymore. 

It is slow, the prince can hear Lu Han’s deep breathing behind him. Everything seems to be aligned and finally Jongdae relaxes in the touch, soap that smell like lavender rolling against the expanse of his skin. A slim layer of bubbles covering his long due tan.

When the knight gets up from behind him, the prince feels at lost for a short moment. “Stand.” It is not unusual for the knight to be firmer with Jongdae when they are alone, so the prince does not argue as he gets up. With the bucket he got from the corner of the room, a source rolling down the wall, Lu Han pours clear water on him to clean the soap and prevents it from becoming sticky.

After his skin is free of residues, Jongdae stands out of the bath, ready to get dried. Which Lu Han does without applying the oils still in their flasks beside. Even as he touches his body, there is nothing sexual in their dance. It is an accumulation of the need for closeness that brought Jongdae to ask for such an intimate moment. 

“Here.” The prince hears against his right ear, the voice is breathy and way calmer than it was an hour ago. “I will fetch some clothes for you.” The knight leaves the towel he used on Jongdae’s shoulder, as he leaves the room by the archway. It lets Jongdae admire the curve of his naked back, a rare sight to fathom. 

He already misses it.

***

The rain season finished, leaving the land fertile and ready to welcome all the upcoming sun. 

On his side, the heir of Eriala only gets deceived by the end of his favorite time of the year. The rain season meant a lot of storm, which always left him feeling powerful and full of energy. Even skipping sleep on some days. 

Today is an especially harsh day on him, meetings on top of other meetings, that all hold Jongdae from getting out outside and enjoy the earth. It leaves his body in a weird mood, as if he was too much in his own flesh. 

On top of everything, the sound of blades hitting each other could be heard from the inner courtyard. Jongdae could picture Lu Han with the other knights, half of them training at the moment, using weapon as well as magic to fight. He wants to join them, not sit here and listen to his father and council. 

It is not that they don’t let the prince participate, the king even inclined to it. However, kingdom taxes is not his favorite topic or the one he had much to say on. 

“We will adjourn this meeting for now, please be back by the end of the hourglass.” With this, the king’s adviser gets up from his seat and bow to the royal family, soon followed by the others. They all exit the large room, where the sound of water is always present. It fills Jongdae with a sudden sense of peace, to be alone in the room with his father and not with many other people.

“Go outside.” Says the calm and commanding voice of his father, he himself is looking at the window at the end of the large wooden table they use for meetings. “Near the knights, nothing should happen if you stay with them.” Jongdae looks at his father, surprised. Especially when the mid age man turns to him with a soft smile on his lips. He does not need to see more for the prince to understand he must look tired, and that his father again forgot his son is not like him, he needs the outside to stay alive. 

“Thank you, I will return shortly.” With this, Jongdae does not waste any time, feet on the hard and cold floor as he leaves the room too. He can’t wait to feel something else than wall stone and stone everything, earth screaming to him. 

***

In the end, Jongdae didn’t go back to the meeting. Once he sat in the green grass beside the training field, the relief it filled him with was enough to make him ditch the rest. Anyway, they didn’t truly need him this time around, and his uncle will make it his pleasure to teach him about taxes once more later.

At least, he could tell himself he is doing something useful at the moment. For one, he is regaining all the energy that drained from him while he was stuck inside. Second, it could look like nothing for him to sit outside, but he does notice the change in the knights, the motivation visible in their stance to have the prince assisting to their practice. And at last, he could analyse the practice attentively, register new moves, and promise himself to try them later on with his weapon master.

The sun is hot on his exposed skin, a simple black shirt made of veil and satin covering a part of his upper body, with it he is wearing a pair of green puffy pants. In short, very typical clothes.

It is not hard to notice the way his personal knight glances in his way each few minutes. Even from afar Jongdae can tell the man feels tense, everything about his body familiar to the prince. It makes him frown, why would him being here be a bother to Lu Han?

It might only be his imagination, however he is almost certain it is not. Which annoys him. Unable to hold himself, not knowing what is a bother to the guard annoys him and a grimace settles on his face as he tries to keep his thought at bay.

Since he cannot ask him now, the heir closes his eyes. Dark welcoming him, even with the sunlight trying to filter through his shut eyelids. "1, 2, 3, 4..." Jongdae murmurs, using it to calm himself slowly. Soon enough, is inside stop protesting and he lets his power reaches out of him, taking in the earth around.

All the guards have a particular way to step on the ground, but it would be a lie to say he can recognize them all. The prince once heard his father talk about his grandmother, able to feel people's energy in the wind and differentiate them, acknowledge who they were. Even with his strong Earth magic, Jongdae does not think he would be able to reach such a high level.

There are also workers behind him, they are discharging a shipment of vegetables from the nearest farm. At least, his senses are sharp enough for him to understand which element on the ground is alive and which one is not.

Suddenly, the prince's head snaps on his right, confusion spreading on his features. Near the edge of the inner courtyard, Jongdae can feel someone. That person not moving, feet locked on the ground. It leaves him wondering what would someone do there. Nothing could be found in that section except for old barrels that once served for blueberry wine and the edge of a cliff that lead to the river.

Before he can push his power in the direction, a scream reaches his ears. Everything after that happens so fast that Jongdae only has enough time fore he opens his eyes to feel the familiar steps of Lu Han coming toward his way. Light is blinding as he forces himself to get up and release his mind from the earth.

“What is happening?” He would like his voice to be less shaky, but everyone running toward the castle makes him feel unsettled. When Lu Han is close enough of him, his hand reaches for the sleeve of the knight’s shirt. 

“I don’t know, but you cannot stay here.” His tone is decisive. He will not let the prince get in any dangerous situation, no matter if they know the source of it or not. Aware that Jongdae will not release his arm, Lu Han brings him quickly toward the other end of the castle, far away from the screams. 

His breath becomes messy quite fast as they run, more out of worries than exhaustion. The prince does not remember such an event happening at the castle, even when they were at war, which means for the previous years. Their palace is far from neighboring kingdoms for a reason.  
They are about to enter the hidden door that leads to the underground tunnels, when an intense explosion sound is heard from the other side. Jongdae does not even realise that his body turns around to face the East side, a huge part of it fuming and destroyed. Broken stones pilling where he was a minute ago. 

The lack of magic in the air, that would explain such a huge power terrifies him more than he thought it would. The prince does not understand what would create such a devastating wave if not used by a Fire elemental. Yet, he cannot feel it. It leaves him anxious, but more importantly, the part of the wall missing, leads to the meeting room.

_Where the king was, and where he was not so long ago._

“Father!” Is the scream that goes past his lips without being able to hold it in. Before he can realise or comprehend what is happening, his legs bring him fast as he runs toward the source of danger. No matter Lu Han’s scream behind him.

The prince just keeps running.

***

When he reaches the castle, smokes gets quickly into his throat as he breathes weirdly from stress and the strength he put in running toward the wreckage.

It is scary, incredibly so, to see the castle he lived in all his life, missing a piece. Without any traces in the air of what could have caused it. Even now, some people are still screaming around; servants and merchants fleeing the inner courtyard.

A firm hand landing on his shoulder makes him jump, round eyes turning around to stare into Lu Han's ones. "We need to leave, my Prince. It is far from safe here." His mouth is set in a thin line, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"My father is inside." His voice is crooked. "I can't leave now, I am going in, no matter what you say." No matter what is waiting in the castle for him, he cannot just escape and not know. Even if his Knight might think he should protect the heir, Jongdae sees it as his duty to not flee at the first occasion to do so. He is trained too. He isn't defenseless, even if he is scared to see what he saw at war, so close to home.

Lu Han seems angry, but instead of arguing he places himself in front of the prince and keeps him close. "You stay close, you do not go around without me and you for gods' sake do not start running like that again." To those words Jongdae does not argue, it seems like his guard would only turn around and get them out of here if ever he dares say something against it.

Without more words, except for a knowing shared glance, they walk slowly inside. Automatically, Jongdae's eyes start burning, the smell of burned meat fresh in the air.

_People. Flesh. The smell of burning flesh._

Jongdae needs to hold himself from thinking about who it can be. It is someone he saw earlier? A servant he jokes around with? His uncle? Father? He does not want to picture it in his mind.

Fire burns in some of the corners, becoming mist with a strong hiss when it meets with the water of some of the fountains around. "We need to find my father, and my uncle." It frustrates him to be stuck in the castle once again, unable to feel the ground and who stands on it. He might have been able to recognize the strong and confident step of the king or the soft and light step of Jongin.

However, now it is void and empty. His power, as strong as it is, useless inside those wall.

Lu Han nods to what he says, head firmly locked forward. Jongdae can only imagine how much the knight hates the situation, and how all of his training since a kid is coming in action at the moment.

They get pretty fast to the hole in the wall, where they find burned corpses. The smell makes him sick. He needs to advert his eyes for a second, unable to look directly to the massacred bodies. Being able to recognize them is not something he wishes to experience. Everyone still very well alive in his mind.

The prince heart beats fast, as he realises the hole in his castle, is exactly the room where the meeting was happening. Who was still in there? _He could have been in there._

"The king and the prince are not here." Lu Han's voice is cold. And Jongdae wonders if he could recognize someone in there, someone he was close to. But he does not ask, now is not the time. Plus, unlike him, the knight made sure to acknowledge if the king and his uncle were there, which he did not want to do.

"Let's more toward the throne room, they might have gone there." The room is usually the most protected one, wards placed around as to release elemental magic toward any intruder. Would be the safest, where everyone would have gone if they could not go outside.

Even so, the knight seems to hesitate, as he leans on one of his knees. "Do you feel anything?" He says void of emotions, it disturbs Jongdae to not being able to read Lu han.

"What-" Suddenly it hits him once more, he thought that getting closer to the explosion would actually bring him close to the source of magic. The thing is, there is none, no residue of magic on these walls or on the bodies. No traces of the strong fire magic that would have been needed for it. "How is it possible?" They do not own anything that could cause such devastating damage.

"Kier." It is a murmur when Lu Han says the word, and he turns around, a hand firms on Jongdae's wrist. "This is not something we know or can feel." The mention of the Eastern Kingdom, leaves a strange taste in the prince's mouth. The only habitant of Kier he saw in his life were secretive and only acknowledging that their alliances was still in place.

_The kingdom without magic._

This is what they all refer it to, a land where no magic flows in the ground or in the veins of the habitants. A territory where they needed to build strange machines and get the elemental energy of the sea to manage to get what they call electricity, Jongdae's element, that isn't supposed to be find tamed. Not like what they do.

"They attacked..." It is not like most people did not think that their closed borders and their differences would not lead to something similar to this one day. However, it unsettles Jongdae to realise they managed to get to their castle without anyone noticing. That means there was a big flaw in their territory, and he does not know at the moment what could have caused it.

"Stay close." Lu Han is tense, a protective and possessive hand on his arm as he leads them further in the castle. The throne room isn't too far from where they are, but even so an eternity seems to go by as they walk to the doors. They do meet some of the knights and brave servants trying to extinguish fire in the corners. They all give a worried glance in their prince's direction and a disapproving one toward Lu Han. As if he should not have brought him so close to danger. Jongdae disagrees, but now is not the time to try to talk with the castle inhabitants.

When they reach the big doors that lead to the throne, Jongdae is almost surprised to see them closed, not letting any knights in. "What is happening, why would you not open these?" There is almost relief when his voice comes out as commanding and not as a weird mess or worries like he feels inside. 

Some give him ashamed looks, but Jongdae does not pay them attention. His steps are resolute as he gets to the door, an hand on it. It pulses with magic, which is reassuring but also worrying to sense. With a deep breath, Jongdae closes his eyes, searching far within himself for that element he shouldn’t even possess when it is not around. Unlike others though, royal blood runs in his veins. 

He holds a cry from the pain in his palms, as an electrified wave is sent through the large colored doors. A loud click is heard as the lock turns and the magic dissipate from the entrance. Even before his eyes can land on his hands, he knows they are bleeding. The prince pays it no mind, swiftly turning around toward his knight. “Let us go.”

Jongdae did not expect what was waiting for him.

***

Once the doors are open, the first thing Jongdae notices is the large amount of water running on the brown caramel colored floor. It seems to be coming from the large fountain situated on the right side of the throne room, a large chunk missing from its side. 

He wonders for a moment what might have caused it, however is attention is soon caught by the knights and servants united gasp behind him. 

As he raises his eyes to the usually beautiful golden throne, Jongdae wishes he did not. A wave of nausea hits him and he needs all of his will to not actually vomit right here and there. Now that he looked, he can’t glance away. 

In front of them all, a gore version of the man who was once the king is sitting on the throne. His eyelids are open, but there is not anything in them, only a mess of blood and emptiness. The king’s body is impaled, 2 immense swords going through his body from behind the back rest. His clothes are now a mix between burned fabric and red. Red everywhere. His mouth seems to be open in a cry that stayed stuck in time forever.

This is more than what Jongdae thinks he can deal with, his feet step back. Time frozen in his mind. 

This cannot be. This is one of those nightmares that comes hunt him down at night since that time he went with his father at war, this is not the truth. 

“Father…” The word finally breach out of his mouth, despair rolling down his back. The screams of the now escaping servants loud in his ears, knights spreading around to find the cause of this assassination. 

Before he can decide on a way of action, Lu Han screams behind him. “This is a trap, everyone out of here now!” Jongdae turns his head slightly offering a pleading glance to his knight, obviously trying to reach him and bring him out of there.

But unfortunately, Lu Han never reaches him. In a loud crack, the wall around them collapse, fire spreading everywhere in the room. 

Jongdae’s instinct tell him to run with Lu Han, which he tries to do, when a huge pain hits him in the head.

And the world completely turns black.

***

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter done! How did you like it? I am already currently working on the second chapter, so I hope to see you around!
> 
> twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
